Retour vers le futur
by Tsuhya
Summary: Quand le futur s'invite à Kaamelott...!


Note de l'auteur: Voilà, je vous soumets un petit sketch que j'ai écris il y a quelques années, au moment des premiers livres de la série Kaamelott. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part les deux petits paysans. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça, c'est juste pour le plaisir! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

_**Retour vers le futur**_

Arthur et Guenièvre sont dans leur chambre, Guenièvre parle mais Arthur ne l'écoute pas et lit un parchemin. Épuisé, il s'endort avec le «ronronnement» de la voix de Guenièvre en fond sonore.

Le rêve qu'il est en train de faire se dévoile aux yeux du spectateur. On le voit toujours dans sa chambre, dans son lit, il dort la bouche ouverte. À coté de lui, il entend toujours parler. Mais ce n'est plus Guenièvre qu'on voit à coté de lui, assise dans le lit. C'est une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années qui continue à parler sans le regarder. Il ouvre un œil, le referme, se lève en sursaut en criant.

_La fille _- Non mais ça va pas! Qu'est ce qui vous prend?

_Arthur_ - _(ouvrant des yeux ronds)_ Non mais vous êtes qui vous? Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans mon plumard?

_La fille_ - Je suis là depuis tout à l'heure en train de vous expliquez ce qui va pas chez vos chevaliers et...

_Arthur _- Non mais attendez là, où est ma femme?

_La fille_ - Votre femme! Votre femme! Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi! Au lieu de me gueuler dessus comme un sagouin et de me demander ça, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter. Je viens du futur et...

_Arthur ( la coupe) _- Comment ça du futur?

_La fille_ - D'un futur très lointain et je...

_Arthur_- Lointain comment?

_La fille_ - Bon je peux en placer une oui?

_Arthur (bougon)_ – Allez-y.

_La fille _- Merci. Bon j'ai des informations capitales qui vous permettront de trouver enfin le Graal.

_( Elle s'arrête)_

_Athur _– Et...?

_La fille_ - Et en fait le Graal se trouve précisément en...

Arthur sent qu'il est secoué a l'épaule.

_Guenièvre –_ Eh!...Eh! insiste-elle, Vous dormiez?

_Arthur _- _(très ronchon de se faire réveiller par Guenièvre)_ Oh non! Mais c'est pas vrai!

_Guenièvre_ - Mais quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_Arthur _- Non mais ça va, laissez tomber, rétorque-t-il furieux en tournant le dos à Guenièvre pour se rendormir.

_**Coupure**_

Dans la salle du trône, se trouvent Lancelot, Arthur et Leodagan.

_Arthur _- Bon et c'est quoi maintenant?

_Lancelot ( sarcastique)_ - La jeune fille que vous nous avez fait chercher dans tout le royaume...

_Arthur_ - Ah oui, c'est vrai. Faites-la entrer.

_**Petite coupure**._

La même jeune fille du rêve est dans la salle du trône. Elle est accompagnée d'un garçon d'un dizaine d'années. Ce sont tous les deux des paysans. Elle n'ose pas regarder le roi et garde les yeux baissés.

_L'enfant paysan_ _(très agité)_ - Wouah, c'est trop beau ici! Wouahh les tentures! Wouah!

_Leodagan _- Oui bon ça va, vous voulez pas faire taire ce gamin maintenant?

_Arthur _- _(Avec un signe de la main pour le calmer)_ Beau père... Hum donc je...

_L'enfant_ - Wouahh! Vous êtes le roi Arthur? Wouahh, elle est trop belle votre armure! Dites, je peux l'essayer? Hein ? Hein?

_Arthur_ - Euh... non. Je disais donc...

_L'enfant_- Eh! Vous vous êtes Lancelot! Wouah! J'ai toujours rêver de vous rencontrer! Et dites Sir Arthur, Excalibur, elle existe vraiment, hein? Vous l'avez là? Hein?

_Arthur ( qui commence à s'énerver sérieusement mais qui essaye de garder son calme)_ - Oui, euh, non. Non, en fait je l'ai pas.

_L'enfant_ _(un peu déçu, mais reprend )_ - Et Sir, je pourrais être chevalier plus tard? Hein? Vous me prendrez, hein? Je pourrais avoir une armure comme vous, hein?

_Arthur_ _( en a vraiment marre) _Oui, oui tu seras chevalier. Tiens, d'ailleurs tu vas commencer par visiter le château avec Lancelot.

_Lancelot_ _(indigné)_ – Sir!

_Arthur_ _(se penchant vers Lancelot, murmure entre ses dents) _- Débarrassez-moi de ce môme ou j'en fait de la chair à pâté.

_**Petite coupure**._

_La fille_ - Excusez mon frère Sir, ce n'est qu'un enfant...

_Arthur_ - Non ça va. Bon je vous ai fait venir pour... hum... je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais c'est à propos d'un rêve que j'ai fait...

_Leodagan_ - Quoi? C'est quoi encore cette histoire?

_Arthur _- Non beau père, ça va pas le faire là, j'aimerais bien que vous la fermiez maintenant...donc je disais, j'ai fait un rêve et vous étiez dedans...enfin pas vous mais apparemment une de vos descendantes qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Bref. Vous, ou du moins cette personne, m'a dit qu'elle savait où se trouvait le Graal. Est-ce que par hasard vous, vous savez où il est?

_**Épilogue  
** _

Silence. La fille réfléchit.

_La fille _- Le quoi?

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et soupire en ouvrant grands les yeux.

**Fin.**


End file.
